My name is Methian
by Ankashra
Summary: What happens when a wounded little girl with purple eyes appears at Hogwarts? Secrets are revealed about the resident Potions Master. This story was first written in 2003, I have now edited the first 2 chapters and decided to continue writing it.
1. one

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling's work is exactly that; her work. Not mine.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Harry's seventh year and the war had ended at on the fourth of September of that year. There had been many casualties, the most in the Death Eaters' ranks but also in the student body. Many had been changed by the war, the most being Harry Potter. After his Fourth year, he had been darker, more serious. He had trained and studied the hardest of them all to be ready to face Voldemort when the time came. And ready he was. With the combined efforts of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Harry Potter, Voldemort was defeated. While still mourning those dead, Harry was more carefree then he had ever been. It was as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now, almost two month later, Halloween has come.

All of the castle's inhabitants were in the Great Hall, having a go at the feast while talking to their friends or dancing the night away. It was common to hear bits of conversations about the wonderful feast, the decorations, the classes and the professors while drifting around the small round tables. However, what was even more common were the rumours about Professor Snape, the evil Potion Master that wasn't so evil anymore. Ever since the defeat of Lord Voldemort in the beginning of September, Severus Snape hadn't been snappy or mean. He hadn't taken points off Gryffindor for weeks, nor had he given any to the Slytherins. He was not kind, Merlin forbid, he was just… not all there. That night, he was at the Head table, staring at the air in front of him and all but ignoring Minerva McGonagall, who was getting very annoyed with him. She finally gave up trying to talk to him, sighing in irritation.

Suddenly, the enormous double doors leading outside opened with a bang, causing every student and professor to look in that direction and the music to stop. There stood a girl that could not be more than 8 years old, the wind making her long silver hair fly to her side. Moonlight reflected in her pale purple eyes. She wore a simple dress of a shimmering white material, trimmed with silver linings, which enhanced the icy blue tint of her skin. As she slowly stepped inside the Great Hall, wavering slightly from side to side, they heard the sound of a chair scrapping against the ground and a whispered "Amiel" resounded in the room. All heads turned to the source of the voice in time to see professor Snape dash around the table and run toward the young girl. A small smile graced her lips before she surrounded to darkness.

Severus caught her as she fell to the floor, kneeling at her side.

"Ami… what happened to you… come on, wake up Amiel."

He put his hand behind her back to lift her, but brought back his hand to look at it.

"Oh Ami..." It was covered in a bluish blood.

"Severus, may I ask what is going on?"

Albus was by now standing at the front of the head table, making his way toward his Potions Master. Severus placed his hand on Amiel's back a second time, pausing in concentration. Silence permeated the hall, until finally Altus reached him and the prone girl. Severus picked he up gently and stood up, hloding her close to his chest while turning to face the students and the teachers. They gasped as they saw his eyes. Not only did they show worry, they were a bright purple. Against the young girl's back, a white-blue glow could be seen, coming from Severus' hand.

"Severus!"

"Sorry Albus, no time. I'll be in my rooms." With that said, Severus walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as the doors closed behind him, he took off at a run until he came to his chambers.


	2. two

Severus carried the unconscious girl through the silent halls of Hogwarts deep in Slytherin territory.

They entered his domain. Contrary to popular belief, he did not live in a cave, encased in a coffin, as far away from light as possible. While he did live in the dungeons there were grand windows enchanted to overlook the lake as though he lived in a tower, which gave an airy feeling to the rooms. The comfortable looking blue and silver sofas and bedding, combined with the light wood of the floors and furniture as well as the nice forest green drapes on the old stone walls made the rooms feel homey and warm. The students would have been shocked, had they come in.

He deposited her on his bed, careful of her injuries, and took off her robes to look at her injuries. Little Amiel had a multitude of little cuts along her arms and some bruises on her knees. Severus turned her to look at her back and cursed slightly. There was a deep gash crossing from her right shoulder to the small of her back and while the healing he performed on her stopped the blood flow, it still looked really bad.

After making sure there were no other injuries which required his immediate attention, he crossed the room to the bathroom and rummaged through the shelves. He came back out with a basin full of warm water which he deposited near the bed, a wash cloth, a moss green paste smelling like cherry wood and an electric blue one smelling of blueberry, as well as some bandages. He cleaned the gash with clear water, taking care not to hurt her even thought she was unconscious, then applied the blue paste on it. He then cleaned each little cut on her arms to make sure they were not infected and applied the green paste on them, after which he bandaged them. He then took out his wand and conjured a sack of ice which he put on her knees. He checked her forehead for fever and was relieved to see there was none.

*.*.*.

Meanwhile things were not quite so calm in the Great Hall. As a matter of fact, after Severus' departure the students had all but exploded in chatter, asking questions ranging from "Who was she?" to "Was that Snape showing worry and concern?!" passing through "His hand glowed!?" and "His eyes were purple!?", while the teachers were crowding around the Headmaster wanting those same questions, minus the one about the concern, answered.

Well. Most of the teachers were. Madam Pomfrey just wanted to go heal the young girl, but Albus wouldn't let her. She was not happy with him, to say the least. "Albus! You must let me help her!"

Her screeching attracted the attention of the students who calmed down slightly. Poppy Pomfrey was legendary in the school for the way she seemed to be able to make even the Headmaster obey her, but for most of them it was the first time they saw her in action.

"Poppy I assure you that Severus is perfectly able to take care of little Amiel." He was making little soothing gestures as he talked, while slowly stepping away from her, his eyes twinkling full force. The students stifled giggles at the sight of their Headmaster's mock nervousness.

"Albus…" Poppy having realized she was being mocked took off for the dungeons, summoning a bag of healing supplies as she went.

_'Oh well, looks like she won't let it go… better go with her, to keep her from harming Severus_.' With that thought and a chuckle Albus went to the dungeons, leaving Minerva to try to establish some sort of order in the Great Hall.

*.*.*.

Severus had just finished putting his supplies away when a knock was heard at his door. He took the time to wash his hands thoroughly before crossing his bedroom to his sitting room to open the door just as a third knocking was heard.

"Albus." He stepped aside to let the Headmaster and the school's nurse enter his room. "May I help you?"

"Yes, yes I do believe you can." He took out a bag of lemon drops, an ever present twinkle in his eyes. "Lemon drops?"

Severus groaned softly. "No Albus."

Poppy Pomfrey, who had been wringing her hands anxiously, could not keep silent much longer. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl, who else! Is she badly hurt?"

"She was."

"Well, take me to her."

"Why?"

"To heal her!"

"No need for that."

"What do you mean no need for that! Severus, this is no game!"

"I know. I also know that she is fine and that you couldn't help her even if you wanted to."

"Why you…"

Albus, who had seen the smirk that Severus was wearing, decided that it was time to interfere before it became ugly. "Now now, children, be kind. Severus, please refrain from being so irritating on purpose. Poppy, he did not mean to be insulting."

"Yes I did" Severus muttered under his breath. Poppy glared.

"He simply meant that our magic can't help her." Albus continued on as thought there had been no interruption.

"Can potions help?"

"Yes."

"Then I can heal her."

Severus cut in. "Poppy, I'm a potion master, aren't I?"

"Fine, fine…" She relented with a sigh. "Why must you be so stubborn, and invariably right?"

"You really want that answered?" Silence. "Thought so." He replied with a smirk.

A/N: These first two chapters were written 6 years ago. I edited them to correct spelling, grammar and some inconsistencies, but they remain mostly the same. I had decided that this story was not original at all and that it's theme was over-used in fanfics, then promptly forgot about it. Now, I'm wishing to take up writing again and I armed myself with a 'who cares if it's over-used, just don't read it if you don't like it' attitude. Hence the editing.

Be warned that I'm a sporadic updater though I'll try not to let 6 years pass before writing some more of this At least this time I'm not ashamed of people reading it.


End file.
